Black Mirror
by Dobokoyuramon
Summary: *Chapter 4* So the night comes when Gatomon will meet this odd demon that has been haunting her...For the people who reviewed this fic before, it got all full of errors so I had to take it down and put it back up.
1. Prologue

Black Mirror

Black Mirror

Gatomon yawned and stretched out on the green plain before her, curling the strands in her claws. It was warm in the digiwolrd, and it was flourishing like never before. Emerald trees sprouted in every direction, bright and gay as though they were first to exist out of all trees. _Gee, I can't remember when the digital world looked so beautiful._ She thought, inhaling the fresh grass. 

The sharp sunset sprayed a golden light across the field, and caused everything to gain its own shine of power. Gatomon looked at her coal black claws, each with the same beauty as her surroundings. Even them, as dark as they were, had a wonderful light. Her eyes became lost in the blinding brightness of the scene in front of her, and soon she could feel its dying heat. 

The sun was gone. Suddenly, like a light switch, it was off, and everything was gone. The grass, the trees, the light, she couldn't even see her paw in front of her face. "What's going on?" she whispered to herself. 

"Gatomon...what has become of you?" an almost familiar voice asked.

She turned as if expecting to see something, but all was still black. "W-who are you?" she asked fearfully. 

"My poor sister..." it said almost sarcastically. 

Gatomon was now more confused. "You have it wrong." She said quietly. "No, it's not me you want." 

"Oh, but it is..." the voice hissed. "Star bright...star of light...you shall meet your doom tonight..."

"No! No, you have the wrong digimon!" she pleaded. A set of silver claws exploded out of the darkness and swiped her across the face. Gatomon could feel the bones in her face crunching, the skin being torn away, blood spattering across the blackness, and the horrible, sickening, sting of pain.

"Kari!" Gatomon sat up and looked around. She was in Kari's bed.


	2. Voices

And so the odd happenings begin

And so the odd happenings begin...

"Gatomon?" 

Gatomon immediately perked up and then relaxed at Kari's voice. "Yeah?"

"Gatomon, you haven't said anything all morning. What's the matter?" she looked over her shoulder as she walked down the sidewalk. 

"Well, it could be that I've been in this cramped backpack for the last twenty minutes!"

"Sorry." Kari giggled. 

Gatomon managed to force out a laugh as well. "So, where are we going?"

"T.K. and I are going to a movie. Davis insisted he come along." She sighed.

The digimon cringed at that name. "He's gonna ruin your friendship with T.K. you know."

"I know." She waved to T.K. as he called her from across the street. "Hi, T.K.!" 

"Hey Kari! Gatomon. Gatomon?"

"Hm? Oh, heh, T.K.! Hi!" she grinned.

"She's been acting weird all morning." Kari whispered to him.

"I know what'll make her feel better. Hey, look who I found!" he pulled out Patamon and set him in the backpack next to her. 

"You didn't find me, T.K.!" he said. "I was with you the whole time! Hi, Gatomon."

"Hi Patamon." She looked off into the distance. "Hey Pata...say...uh...nevermind." she said.

"What is it?" he asked, pushing on of his oversized ear out of his face. 

"It's nothing. I just had a weird dream last night." 

"Oh." Patamon nodded. "I ate T.K.'s sock."

"Great..." she looked away. _Patamon sure can be strange sometimes. _She thought.

_Oh, don't I know..._

Gatomon's eyes lit up. That voice... "What?"

_Patamons can be so odd, can't they?_

"What is it, Gato?" Kari asked. 

She gasped and quickly changed her look of fear into a casual smile. "N-nothing." 

Kari and T.K. looked at each other and shrugged. "So where's Davis?" asked T.K.

The two resumed their conversation, but Patamon was still studying Gatomon. "What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?"

"What."

"What?"

"You just said what, but to what?" he blinked.

"Oh...that. I-it was nothing. I thought, uh, that Kari said something. Guess I was wrong."

"Okay."

_That's what's so easy about them. So innocent...they'll accept any answer. But we know better, hm...?_

Gatomon closed her eyes and buried her face into the backpack. _This voice isn't real, this voice is a dream._ She continued to repeat to herself. 

_Aww, don't you wish it were?_ The voice taunted from inside. And Gatomon suddenly recognized the voice. It was...her _own_ voice? What does it mean? Just like her own, but with the venom it may have carried when her heart had grown cold and hard. 

"Who are you?" she spat in frustaration. 

"Patamon." The confused digimon beside her said. 

"What?" she looked up. 

"I'm...Patamon. What's wrong with you?" he put a small hand on her paw. 

"Nothing!" she growled. She regret it immediately as Patamon shrunk back. "I'm...sorry." she turned away. 

_What's this? Apologies? Tsk tsk, what would...Lord Myotismon think of you...?_

"No!!!!!!" Gatomon shrieked. She grabbed her head and fell backwards onto the cement, and all went black. The last thing she heard was Kari screaming her name.

"Gatomon?" Gatomon heard a voice calling her. The blackness began to fade, and yellow blob appeared in front of her.

"A...Agumon?" she said dizzily. 

"What happened?" asked Tai as he hovered over her. 

"I-I don't know. We were just walking and she...she..." Kari was still confused and near tears.

"Speak to me, Gatomon!" Veemon said as he knelt down over her. 

"Back off, man, she's awake." Said Tai. 

"W-what happened?" she asked, trying to sit up.

Gabumon pushed her back down. "Kari brought you to the digital world after you fell."

"All better." Came Joe's voice from behind. She felt him tug at something on her head and realized her head was bandaged. "She just took a bad fall, that's all."

"But why?" asked Gomamon as he peered down into Gatomon's eyes. "She looks awful, Joe."

"I don't know what happened." Said Patamon. "She just screamed and...hit the ground."

Gatomon spat the stale taste of blood from her mouth. "What happened, Gatomon?" asked Biyomon as she looked at her friend.

"I...I don't know." 

"Just take it easy, Gatomon." Said Gomamon, patting her shoulder with a flipper. 

With a sigh, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Where was the awful voice coming from? It was all happening too fast. Maybe she just needed some time off. "Thanks, Joe." She said. But the moment she closed her eyes, she saw a shattered digiegg. Her digiegg, and a set of bloody, silver, claws. She screamed.


	3. I Shall Come For You

So

So...Didja like the last two? Here's three.

"Gatomon! What is it?!" Kari cried as she clutched her digimon close to her. Gatomon stopped screaming and started crying.

"Stop it! Why won't you leave me alone!?" she wailed as she flailed her paws.

"I just wanna help you." Kari pleaded. 

"Not you Kari!" Gatomon sobbed. "I just want the voices to stop!" 

"It's okay, Gatomon." Said Tai as he sat close to her. "Nothing's gonna hurt you."

Gatomon looked up at Tai from Kari's arms. "Something bad is happening, Tai."

He looked up and all around. "What? What's going on?" 

"I don't know...something's coming after me." She used a portion of Kari's shirt to wipe away her tears. 

"How do you know?" asked Davis. 

"Those voices!" she hissed. "It's trying to kill me from the inside! It's like it was with Myotismon!" 

"But Myotismon's dead." Patamon reminded.

"No digimon dies...not really...Now it's starting all over again!" she panted in pain and misery. 

"Take her home and let her rest, Kari." Said Joe.

"But we need her to fight in the digital world!" Davis complained.

"Joe's right." Said T.K. "Gatomon needs to get some rest. Besides, what good could she do us in this state?" 

"I'll go home right away." Kari nodded and scooped up Gatomon, heading towards the nearest port.

"I'll check up on her tomorrow!" Joe called after her.

"What are you seeing that's so bad, Gatomon?" asked Kari as she headed home.

"It's not just what I see...It's what I feel. That cold hate...like before I met you." She replied tiredly.

"Is it Myotismon?" she asked.

"I...don't know." She sighed stared at her claws. "It's not his voice...but still..."

"Maybe you're just too stressed." Kari suggested.

"But that voice...there's something so familiar about it...But it's my voice, like someone's mimicking me!" 

_Mimicking me!_ The voice from inside cried with a cackle of sarcasm. _Who's imitating whom?_

Gatomon gritted her teeth. "I won't let it win!" 

__

Aw...that isn't your decision... It said menacingly.

"Kari...I can hear that voice." 

"Ignore it, Gatomon. You have to fight it." Kari insisted. 

Gatomon rolled over and closed her eyes, wishing they were just home already. 

_Oh yes, that's right...ignore me...prepare yourself, sister...we shall meet tonight..._

Gatomon trembled and sprang up at the sound of Kari opening the door. Walking into the bedroom, she set Gatomon on the bed. "Get some sleep." 

Gatomon drifted off...

Gatomon was now inhaling the scent (Ahem, how's that, Dark Peregrine? Just kiddin' ^^) of the green grass before her once more. _Not this dream...not again..._She thought in fear. The light faded and was met by...another light? Something was different this time.

"Gatomon..." called a not forgotten voice. 

"Wi...izardmon?" she croaked, tears of relief and joy spreading down her face.

"Gatomon...don't stop fighting..."

She paused and looked around. "But-"

"No, never give up. You might be scared now, but remember who you are..."

"What's this, the Lion King?"

"Don't get smart with me!" he echoed.

A grin parted her lips. "But what can I do...?" she asked.

"The demon in the black mirror comes for you tonight...you must not turn your back to her..." he said, his voice fading.

"But who is she?" she asked. 

"I have to go now..."

"Wizardmon, no!" 

"Goodbye..."

"Wizardmon, where are you?" she cried out as his voice became barely audible.

"Here Gatomon...always right here..." 

Gatomon awoke and sighed. Why wouldn't the pain of losing Wizardmon ever go away? Why, in that one second, did he have to do what he did? She hated him for it...but then again, she could never hate him. It was late at night, and she realized she had slept for hours. Kari was asleep beside her, but something in the room felt cold and hard. 

She swallowed and hopped off the bed, exiting the room and crawling into Tai's. Agumon wasn't there, but she had always felt safe with Tai. He had always come to both her and Kari's rescue. She crawled under the covers of Tai's bed and squeezed her way under his arm. "Night Tai." She whispered. When the demon Wizardmon spoke of came, she would be ready.

So Gatomon prepares for this new evil, but will Tai and the other digimon be able to protect her? Maybe the whole thing...is just in her head...


	4. Oh Sister Where Art Thou?

Gatomon was in a restless sleep that night, for dreams and thoughts of her past haunted her repeatedly. The first thoughts of Myotismon and Wizardmon, and the torment she went through. She dreamt it so clearly now...

"Hello, little Salamon. Are you lost?" a dark voice asked. 

Salamon gasped and looked up at the icy blue eyes which had just spoken to her. A Myotismon. "M-Myotismon." She nodded and looked down.

"Ah, so I see I am known." He said in amusement. 

"Well...word travels fast in the digital world." She nervously tried to pad around him, but he strode back in front of her. "And so does a reputation." She added resentfully.

A smirk grew on his face. "So...a little spunk, have we?" 

Salamon swallowed. "I'm not lost." She stated.

"Did you lose something then?" he asked. "Perhaps I could help you find it."

"Didn't lose nothin'." She snorted. "I've gotta be going." She turned, only to find him behind her. 

"Well, what's the hurry, now?" he smiled as a lone bat landed on his shoulder. 

"Hurry? What hurry?" she turned her head. 

"Well, if you're not looking for anything," he said in thought. "And you're not lost, what's a pup like you doing wandering around in the digital forest? It's dangerous, you know." 

Salamon was desperate to get away; she knew this digimon was trouble. "I'm just takin' a walk. What's it to you?" she summoned the courage to look at him straight in the eyes. 

He snarled in disgust. "Quite a little attitude for quite a little digimon." 

"So what are _you_ doing out here?" she countered. "I don't suppose you just stopped to smell the digi roses."

"Hm hm hm...quick little digimon, aren't we?" 

"_We_ aren't anything." She snapped back. 

"So then, what do you think I'm doing out here?" he stepped closer to her. 

"Making trouble." She said simply.

"Me?" he pointed to himself innocently. "Why, I would never do such things." He insisted. "Is that the thanks I get for trying to help my fellow mon?" 

"You couldn't help me anyway." She sighed and looked towards the trees. 

"Oh, so sad." He said with false sympathy. "Might I ask what's wrong, my dear?" 

"No." She snuffed. 

"Well, then I guess I can't help you. After all, I'm an ultimate. By your side, I could help you do whatever you wish." 

Salamon looked down and thought a moment. "And how would you do that?"

Myotismon grinned in triumph. "I see that there is something missing in you. Maybe I could fix that for you. A friend? A partner? A defender?" 

"What's in it for you?" she asked suspiciously. 

"For me? Why, I never really thought of it from that angle."

"Don't be so naive." She scoffed.

"Hm..." he looked down at her in thought. "Your services in return for my kindness. When I ask you to fight, you fight." 

"And why would you be fighting?" she asked.

Myotismon laughed inwardly. This digimon was clever, something that must be noted. He could not let her get away. "It's the evil digimon, you know. They see me as a great threat." He knelt down and held out his hand. "Join me, Salamon. Together, we are invincible."

Salamon looked up at him. Here he was offering protection as she searched for her...maybe she could find what she was looking for. "It...It's a deal, Myotismon." She put her paw into his hand and watched him shake it with a grin. Something felt very wrong about it. Very wrong...

Gatomon awoke with a strange shiver down her spine. Tai had rolled over, and she was now practically under him. She'd always regretted saying yes to Myotismon, and it still wasn't over. Something inside her told her it was time, and she hopped off of the bed to the ground in the middle of the room. 

"Whoever you are, I'm ready for you." She closed her eyes, but quickly opened them once more.

"Are you?" chuckled a voice. A voice, just like her own, but this time it wasn't inside her head like the echo before. It was coming from a black figure in the corner of the bedroom. 


End file.
